Hacker No More Series
by Serpentine Malfoy
Summary: AU -- In this waked out alternate universe somethings change while others remain the same. A human William and a vampire Willow meet. -- WiP
1. Chance Encounter

**Hacker No More Series -   
Chance encounter** -- by Serpentine Malfoy  
Email: serpentine_malfoy@yahoo.com  
Rating: Overall R/NC-17  
Description: Alternate Universe -- In this waked out alternate universe somethings change while others remain the same. A human William and a vampire Willow meet.  
Timeline: AU | Willow/Spike | Willow Vamp | William Human  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all. No profit is being made, no infringement is intended.

* * *

William stepped into the afternoon sun, school had just let out and he was headed home. With a quick glance in his book bag to make sure he had the books he needed for his homework, he placed on his sunglasses and headed out.

* * *

'Ugh, Why am I here again?' William glanced around the packed club. Being new to town he had heard the 'Scene' was The Bronze. On arrival he instantly realized it was dingier than some of the clubs he had been to in London. But at least those had decent bands, these glorified 'garage bands' were giving him a bloody headache.

With a deep sigh William raised his glass to his lips, but it froze in mid rise. His eyes were glued to a red haired goddess walking steadily across the dance floor and straight towards the bar he was leaning on. He placed his glass on the table, lest he drop it and make a fool out of himself in front of this creature. 

She walked up to the bar and leaned upon it, waiting for the bar tender to return. She glanced to her left when she felt eyes on her. She smiled at the shy boy, "Hello, pussycat." The red haired vixen placed a very pale hand on his on the bar.

A chill ran down William's back. Her hands were like ice. He tried to speak, "'ello, pet." His British accent more prominent in his nervousness. William was bewildered, normally he was cool and calculating with girls, but something about the look in this ones eyes, he felt like a mouse cornered by a cat.

"Well, brit boy, how's about a dance?" The girl took his hand and led him to the dance floor. He noticed two guys standing on the outskirts of the floor watching their every move. 'Her bodyguards?' he puzzled. He felt her pull him closer as the music turned into a slow song. She laid her head on his shoulder as he lead them through a slow dance. William decided to puzzle over the toughs later, right now he wanted to concentrate on the amazing girl in his arms.

* * *

As suddenly as their dance began it ended. She lifted her head from his shoulder, looked into his blue eyes with a look William couldn't quite figure out. Then got on tip toe placed a chaste kiss on his warm cheek. With a dramatic flip of her red hair. She strode off of the dance floor to the toughs at the edge. Leaving a very bewildered William still standing frozen on the dance floor.

Regaining his senses William quickly hurried out of the club in the direction and the toughs had taken. But once outside he saw no sign of them. With a confused shrug of his shoulders William headed home. Thoughts of the red haired goddess in his mind. He didn't even know her name.

**To be continued in the next part...**


	2. Questions?

**Hacker No More Series -   
Questions?** -- by Serpentine Malfoy  
Emal: serpentine_malfoy@yahoo.com  
Rating: Overall R/NC-17  
Description: Alternate Universe -- In this waked out alternate universe somethings change while others remain the same. William has a few questions for the mysterious red head.  
Timeline: AU | Willow/Spike | Willow Vamp | William Human  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all. No profit is being made, no infringement is intended.

* * *

William lay staring at his bedroom ceiling. Of all of the things that seemed not quite right about Sunnydale, this new red headed vixen who had her claws in his heart was a real bother. Since his mysterious dace with her, he had seen her once. On his way home from the Bronze the next night, after he had been disappointed in not seeing her. He was almost to his house when he felt someone watching him.

He had turned and saw she was behind him down the block. But as he turned to walk to her, those two toughs stepped out of the shadows and began to talk to her. She appeared really pissed but she turned and walked the other way with them. Deciding that being beaten up was not on his list of fun things to do, he turned and hurried in his house.

Now staying home this evening because he felt he might be coming down with a cold, William could do nothing but stare up at the ceiling. That is until a light rapping on his bedroom patio doors roused him from his brooding. He stood and opened the doors. Standing on his balcony bathed in moonlight was his red haired vixen. She looked pleadingly into his eyes, her hair was in disarray her clothes were in shreds. A little to much skin was showing to make William think clearly. But once he saw the pained pleading in her eyes he quickly took control of his hormones again.

Reaching for the frightened girl, he took her hand and whispered, "Come in." She followed him into his bedroom, her eyes darting from object to object. She noticed alot of his stuff was still in boxes, his room was almost bare other than the boxes and his bed.

William walked to his chair next to his bed and pulled his leather jacket off of it. He walked over to her and placed it over her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I...I need your help."

"Anything...Luv, you know I still don't know your name?" William watched as she hovered next to his bed, not sure to sit or stand. "Have a seat."

Sitting the girl whispered,"Willow, my name is Willow."

**To be continued in the next part...**


End file.
